Chains for use as tire chains are and have been known to the art for quite some time. Throughout this period there have been some developments in connection with the chain members themselves but, primarily, the developments have been directed to forms of connector devices for securing one or more cross chain members to a pair of side chain members.
Representative of patents illustrating tire chain and connector constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,339,979 to Reyburn and 2,444,462 to Morton. These patents generally disclose rather complex constructions for securement of a cross chain member to a side chain member. More particularly, the former patent relates to a connector which is received through a connecting link after the latter is passed through a holding link. The connector requires mechanical means in the form of a screw threaded into the connector to prevent release from the connecting link by interaction of the screw head and shank and the link. The connector prevents the retraction of the connecting link from the interlocked holding link. The latter patent illustrates a plurality of intercooperating structures including a plurality of flat links forming a part of and spaced around the side chain member and a plate on each end of each cross chain member. The plate provides a bar which is spaced from but generally parallel to the plate. Each flat link includes an aperture extending in the direction of the link and complementary to the bar in outline. The cross chain members may be secured to the side chain members upon receipt of the bar through the aperture and rotation of the plate through an angle of about 90.degree..
As can be appreciated, both patents relate to rather complex structural arrangements for securement purposes. Further, the former patent requires tools, such as a screwdriver for securement of chain members; whereas, the latter patent while disclosing hand manipulated components permits the mounting of cross chain members only in those locations at which a flat link may be provided.